


istenek és királyok

by levantermins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demigods, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, Minor Original Character(s), Prince Yang Jeongin | I.N, demigod!Jeongin, god!hyunjin, human!seungmin, jeongin is a prince and a demigod
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levantermins/pseuds/levantermins
Summary: " - Mosolyogni való vagy abban a trónban - még csak felém sem néz, mégis megjegyzést tesz, még lopva kísér minden mészkőszobrot a vonalban, fejével követve szép formáikat egyesével. A válláig érő, arany hajának saját napfénye van, még a falak árnyai között is vonzza az unalmas valósághoz szokott szemeimet; majdhogynem elfelejtek felháborodni a szépen csengő sértésen.- Szívmelengető, hogy mekkora távokat teszel meg csak azért, hogy belém köthess, Hyunjin - széles válla beleereszkedik a helyszínbe, mintha a gúnyos fogalmazásom tenné számára palotánkat otthonossá. Pöfékel egyet, pucér talpát megemelve a hanggal -, biztos élvezed, hogy sértegetsz.- Sokat elmondd rólad, Jeongin herceg, hogy azt hiszed, ezzel téged sértegetlek - talán hármat lép, némán, mintha nem is lenne súlya a testnek, melyet a csontos lábfejei kecsesen cipelnek. Csak a tény, hogy apám szobra előtt ácsorgott egy darabig, különb ragyogásba öltözteti a mészkövet annál, mint amelyet akármelyikünk megérdemel -, és nem a trónodat."Jeongin fele egy istennek, fele egy királynak - micsoda magányos egész.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	istenek és királyok

A legendák szerint születésem napján egyetlen, arany vonalban megnyílt az ég az egész királyságunk felett. 

A pillanatban, hogy felsírtam, a hangom sebet ejtett a horizonton, s egy hatalmas, pazarsárga hasadék tátongott a birodalmunk felett, fényes nappal és a komor éjszakában, szüntelen, egy teljes hétig. Az emberek magukból kikelve ünnepeltek, mint a király újszülött fiát, kinek érkezését annyira izgatottan várták az istenek, hogy ők maguk bontották meg a minket elválasztó, finomkék mennyezetet – hogy elsőként láthassák, ahogy selyembe bugyolálnak, még én első levegőimet veszem. 

A dajkáim, később oktatóim, de idővel még kortársaim is különböző verziókkal álltak elém a történésekről, szavakkal megfestve fiatal elmémnek mindent, ami nekik olyan őszintének tűnt valómmal kapcsolatban. Az ég aranyrepedésről, mely egyesek szemében valóban az istenek erkélye, mások szerint a Föld örömkiáltása volt, szimplán mert otthont adhatott nekem – a legtöbbet erről hallottam, az egyhetes alkonyatról, mely partjainkhoz vonzott megannyi hajóst, csupán látványával, melyről ódákat zengett minden szomszédos hatalom. 

Megtelt vele a fülem, sokkal korábban, mint illett volna. Nem értem még a nevelőim derekáig sem, mégis, az egyetlen dolog, amiért nem fordítottam hátat a végtelen történetnek, akárhányszor felbukkant, újra és újra, ismétlődő szavaival ismétlődő helyeken, az a vele járó tapsvihar volt. Az öröm, mely szabadon bukfencezett le az idősebb ajkakról, bele a fülembe, a büszkeség, amivel megtöltött, pusztán az, ahogy a tőlem annyival ráncosabb arcok ragyognak, ha rólam beszélhetnek, mintha az ő becsületük lenne minden velejáróm. 

A tiszta méltóság, mely az évek teltével a hátamat paskoló kezekről bizton beleforrt a gerincembe, szerves részemmé vált - s mint az végül kiderült, elengedhetetlen, nélkülözhetetlen részemmé, ugyanis ahogy nőttem, ki a gyermekded, ártatlan formámból, azzá, amivé minden ének hirdetett, a naiv, vidám mendemondák arról, mennyire várt rám a két világ, hamar elnyomás alá kerültek. 

Velem erősödött a szó, s szájról szájra gyengült minden, amit egykor a nevemmel együtt ünnepeltek. Helyére olyan dalok érkeztek, melyet már nem volt miért tűz mellett, vigyorogva dúdolgatni, még az csengett a legszebb torkú hölgyek előadásában; ezeket már mindenkinek szabadott, aki csak kedvet kapott hozzá. Azoknak a keveseknek - főként az utcán élőknek és a vándorelőadóknak -, de hangszert ők is csak akkor társítottak hozzá, ha népünk felé valaki sajnálatát lelkesen szerették volna megébreszteni. 

Az új regék mázolásában ugyanis a mennybolt tátongó, nyílt sebe, mely a Nap első és utolsó színeiben vérzett töretlenül, senki örömének nem volt kézzel fogható bizonyítéka. Nem tolakodtak ujjongva az istenek, nem őrjöngött a talaj alattam, és bontotta meg a világ tetejét, csak azért, mert hátán cipelhet életem végéig. Nem erkély volt, nem lelátó - anyám volt az, ki felszakította a felhők közét, utat tiporva magának, hogy hazatérhessen otthonába, ahonnan a többi istenség velem átkozva próbálta őt végleg kizárni. 

Egy együgyű, undok király és egy haragos istennő fiaként jöttem a világra, átoknak kezdtek csúfolni, s mikor megláttam benne az igazságot, úgy döntöttem, elfogadom. 

Tudatos átokká lettem, borzalmassá, kaotikussá - káosz vett körül, melyből kitörni nem, de belekényelmesedni annál inkább tudtam. Megtanultam ragyogni a sötétjében, de a ragyogás egy idő után nem volt hozzám illő; szóval égetni kezdtem, erőmet jókedvemre méregetni, mint a földet verő villám. 

Egész hamar vált veszélyesen otthonossá. 

–

Szandálba tekert lábaim gyorsan visznek keresztül az egészen megüresedett folyosókon, ahogy rohanok, ki a szobámból és le az udvarra; a nagy loholás közepette, ha meg is akadnak kutakodó pilláim egy-egy mellettem elsuhanó vagy a háttérben sürgölődő szolgálón, nem figyelek rájuk sokáig. A magas falak és a tetőt fejünk felett tartó, szépre vájt pillérek párhuzamán visz az utam, csattog a lábbelim kemény talpa és susog a körém csavart, fehér ruhaanyag, még én összeugrott arcom redőiben tartom a reményt, hogy megérzéseim ne csaljanak Seungmin holléte felől. 

Ha nem tudok vele beszélni most, a nap végéig már nem is lesz rá lehetőségem. 

Nem kell többnek megfordulnia a fejemben ennél, az órákon belül kezdődő ünnepség és a velejáró, borzasztó unalom gondolata megperzselik lábaim alatt a talajt - úgy sietek miattuk, mintha az életem múlna rajta, hogy megleljem az udvarban egyetlen barátom, le a lépcsőn, végig a porral hintett, kitaposott járdákon. 

Alig fordulok ki az épület mögé, nagy siettemben csak megszokásból mélyebbre eresztve vállaimat, máris elém ugrik a nyugalom, egyetlen, sajátoméhoz hasonló anyagba csavart szolgálófiú képében, s puszta látványával élesen ráparancsol a bennem parázsként pattogó idegekre, hogy lassítsak le. 

A királyi udvar pompás és nagy, hatalmas, mondhatni. Végignéznem fárasztóbb a hegyoldalba torkolló, nyúlánk méretein, meg a szemeket felbuktató fügefáin, mint sebtében átloholnom volna rajta a ma tikkasztó melegében - de mégsem sétálok, mégsem teszek úgy, mintha lennének pazarolható perceim, ugyanis igazából fogalmam sincs, mennyi idő áll a rendelkezésemre, még a fügék árnyékfüggönyei között szlalomozom. Mennyi idő áll az épp gyümölcsöket tépkedő barátom rendelkezésére, inkább, aki lát, tudom, hogy lát, mégsem néz felém, csak egy finom vigyorral vékony ajkain nyúl a következő füge után - a palota udvarában egyedüliként neki esik ez a fajta hatalom a kezébe, hogy a király fia őt keresse árkon-bokron keresztül, ne fordítva, s Seungmin nem túl szégyenlős vagy épp szerény ahhoz, hogy ezzel vissza is éljen. 

\- Seungmin - szólok végül, ahogy levegős mozdulatokkal kifordulok az utolsó utamat álló törzs mögül, ő pedig aligha felém billenti fejét hangom hallatán, tekintetének sarkából figyelve csupán, még ismét beletrappolok a fejem koromfekete tetejét erősen sütő napfénybe. Nem kényelmes ahogy tűz, ahogy a bőrömbe kapaszkodik a nyári forróság, s a hőjében tétlenkedő, állott levegőt be kell lélegeznem, de nem nyitom panaszra kiszáradt számat, hiába szeretném. 

Seungmin mégiscsak órák óta tűri már. 

\- Kezdem azt hinni, hogy neked sosincs semmi dolgod, Jeongin herceg – ejti el a szavakat ügyetlenül, mintha nem is volna félő, hogy mások meghallják és később előveszik szemtelenségért. Én mindkettőnk nevében lopva körülnézek, piszkos pillantásokat aggatva minden ferde faágra, még ő ahelyett, hogy irányomba fordulna, inkább lehajol, s a két, az enyémtől jócskán gyengébb kezével a méretes, fonott kosár füleibe kapaszkodik. 

Nincs itt senki, csak a szomjas udvar, konstatálom magam előtt összefonva izzadt karjaim, de tekintetem ismét Seungmin nyakába akasztva felismerem azt is, milyen nehéz lehet a gyümölccsel csordultig töltött tartó. Ennek ellenére sem hajolok le, hogy segítsek neki. Nem akarok burkolt jelzők között mutogatni emberi hiányosságaira, és pár momentumra a mosttól, ha nagy erőfeszítések közepette is, de végül csak megemeli a földről, hogy egy biztos ponton kettőnk között helyezze el azt újra. - Ha már itt vagy. 

Állával a fára bök, én meg fejem enyhe rázásával takargatom a mosolyom, hagyva tincseimet a gyöngyöző homlokomra tapadni a mozdulat kellős közepén, még olyan ág után nézek, amin már csak kihívó helyeken találok érett fügéket. Embernek túl magasan, túl messze. 

\- Várod már a délutánt? - Kacér kérdésével belecsíp a haragomba még felegyenesedik, két tenyerét ruhájának anyagába törölve, mintha azzal ledörzsölhetné a súly okozta kellemetlenségeket a felületről. Csontos markain hólyagokat felejt a kikerülhetetlen munka, vállai megpirulnak az egész napos ácsorgástól a borzasztó melegben, de egyetlen szava sincs a teendők ellen. 

Még egy udvarban vagyunk, legalább egymásra akadunk néha - s ezen tény birtokában mindkettőnknek egyszerűbben peregnek percei a palota falai között. 

\- Kiugrok a bőrömből - válaszolok semleges hangon az igencsak otromba kérdésre, még lehajolok, s fürge mozdulatokkal eloldom szandálom szoros fűzőit. Egy-egy mozdulatomba kerül, hogy a csomókban füves földön felejtsem a lábbelim, Seungminnak pedig vonásaim szigorú megzabolázásával adom tudtára, hogy nem kívánok Édesapám születésnapjára több értékes szót pazarolni. 

Megrántja a fehér anyag alól kilógó, csontos vállát, legurul a mozdulatról pár hang, érdektelen ‘legyen ahogy akarod’ és ‘hát jó’ olvad meg vele az állott levegőben kettőnk között. Nem áll sokáig zavartalan az ezt követő csend; alig van időm lábujjaim nyomát a szemcsés, forró talajban hagyni, még lendületet veszek, s felnyomom könnyű testem az első bizalomgerjesztő faágra, Seungmin máris elkényelmesedik az oldalára eső árnyékban, s annak komfortjában ismét jártatni kezdi száját; 

\- Emlékszel arra a lányra, aki az udvarunkban töltötte a nyarat, azután a tűz után? - Kicsit meg kell emelnie a hangját, ahogy néz fel rám a földről, elég hirtelen, mintha maga is megilletődne azon, milyen hamar jutottam ilyen magasra. 

\- A leégett palotából? - Szólok vissza, de inkább csak félfülembe hagyom szavait jutni, eléggé ahhoz, hogy felszínesen lépést tartsak tompa mondanivalójával, még egyre közelebb mászom a tűző Naphoz, ide-oda libegő felsőmet elhúzva a törzsemtől, hogy abba ejtsem az útközben óvatosan lefejtegetett gyümölcsöket. - Emlékszem rá. 

Bár nagy szó, hogy emlékszem, inkább csak parancsra találok még róla pár véletlen emlékképet, most, hogy emlegetjük - a hosszú, két fonatban hordott hajáról és a sebes térdeiről, ahogy mindkettőt láttam, még fel-alá rohangáltunk ugyanezen fügefák lombjainak ránk omló árnyékában, én, ő és Seungmin, mind alig több, mint tíz évesek. Nem tudom feleleveníteni sem a nevét, sem az arcát, csak az azon ülő félelmet, ami indokolatlanul messzire kergette fáklyáktól és a tábortüzektől. Egyedül érkezett, egyetlen dajkával, és sírt, mikor a nyár végén búcsút vettünk egymástól, Seungmin pedig könnyezett vele. Én nem. 

Én sosem sírtam. 

Ahogy fonnyadt gyümölcsbe nyúlok, elveszve az elmémre boruló, váratlan ködben egy ferde momentumra, arra is emlékezni kezdek, mennyi gyümölcsöt loptam vele. Vele, és vele egyedül, késő este, mert én herceg voltam, ő meg, ha nem is tehetős, de ugyancsak hercegnő, így a mi esetünkben nem lopás volt ez, nem volt még csak bűn sem; Seungmint mégsem mertem magammal hozni, nem, amikor tudtam, mennyire utált Édesapám többet adni az udvarbelieknek a kelleténél. 

\- Mi van vele? - A rohadt gyümölcs ragaszkodik a tenyeremhez, s kényelmetlen érzést felejt maga után, ahogy hátam az ágnak támasztva kinyújtom karom, és messzire hajítom az ernyedt maradékát, mely megkerül minden fát és valahol látótávon túl ér földet, mintha a hegyoldalt céloztam volna meg vele. 

\- Férjhez akarják adni – búgja, én meg lepillantok rá, keresztül a megannyi méteren kettőnk között, ahogy tenyerein támaszkodva bámul vissza zöld ágakba öltöztetett alakomra, innen is jól olvasható arcával várva rám, talán, hogy meglepődjek, vagy felcsillanjon a szemem a hír hallatán. 

Hogy érdeklődésem kibukjon belőlem vagy annak hazugsága elhaljon a torkom melegében - hogy rögtön leugorjak innen, hogy induljunk útnak, rögtön, hátha azzal sürgethetem, hogy végre joggal kerüljön a babérkoszorút az eddig félelemből díjazott fejemre. 

\- Nem siették el – bukik ki belőlem végül, és ez minden, amit reagálni érdemesnek érzek. Hogy megjegyezzem, ritkán várnak húsz évet az ilyesmire, míg szorosan figyelem, hogyan hullámzik a súlyom alatt mozgó ágak árnyéka Seungmin törékeny alakján. 

Bámulunk egymásra, egy egész momentum erejéig, hallgatjuk a világot magunk körül, ahogy verejtéktől sikamlós kézfejem kicsit erősebben csavarja a fehér ruhám anyagát, nehogy elejtsem közben az imént összekapkodott fügéket - s azzal elkényelmesedem egy vaskosabb elágazáson, pucér talpam ernyedten lógatva a levegőben. 

\- Édesapád téged akar kérőjének - még én könyökömnek is helyet találok, hogy komfortosan válogathassak az ölembe gyűjtött fügék közül ragacsos ujjaimmal, addig ő óvatosan csempészi az immár instabil megjegyzést a kiállhatatlan melegbe kettőnk között. 

Nehéz megbontanom a fügét egyetlen, szabad markomban; még nehezebb nem nevetnem Seungmin két sötét szemöldöke közé szorult kétkedésén, ahogy felszegett tekintetével próbálja elkapni legapróbb, talán árulkodó mozzanataimat. 

\- Ha nem vagy elég óvatos, egyszer a fejed veszik érte - a combomra csöpög a törékeny gyümölcs, ahogy beletépek, s héjából egy darabot leejtek a magasból. Megáztat a cukros nedv, mire ennem is sikerül belőle, de nem zavartatom magam, minden problémám közül a legkevesebb, ha nemtörődömségemmel vesztek a ragyogó, hercegi híremből. 

Ismét lenézek Seungminre, ő pedig mozdulatlanul bámul vissza rám, úgy, mint eddig, talán most egy leheletnyi értetlenséggel összenyomott ajkain a mondandómnak hála. Megmosolygom, vállam is beleereszkedik. 

\- Nem szép dolog hallgatózni - fejezem be a mondanivalóm, együtt a számban forgatott gyümölcshússal, Seungmin pedig hirtelen megvilágosulva hümmög rá, üresen helyeselve. 

Nem figyelem sokáig, ahogy szegényesen eljátssza, miként süllyed tanácsom az elméjébe - helyette a maradék héjat a földre engedem ujjaim közül, rendbe szedem magam, állam alkarom tisztán maradt részeibe törlöm, hogy utána egyetlen mozdulattal lefordulhassak az ágról. Viszonylag magasan vagyok: furcsán erősre nőnek errefelé a fügét termő fák, mintha egészen anyám után vágyna mindegyikőjük. 

Hallom is Seungmint felhőkölni a pillanatban, hogy esni kezdek, de magától jön hozzám a finom érkezés, mintha bennem lenne, hogyan kapassam el magam bizton a talajjal. 

Nem ejtem el a fügéket, talán párat összenyomok, de ez minden kár, amit teszek bennük. Amelyeket érdemes, azokat elcipelem a kosárig, s belepakolom, a többit a felsőmben tartom, hogy itt-ott elszórjam, még visszasétálok a palotába. 

Foltos a ruhám, ragad a bőröm, izzadok, s mégis, ahogy mára viszlátot mondok barátomnak, nem érzem magam kevesebbnek makulátlan tisztánál. Seungmin tekintetével veregeti a vállam, én pedig vigyorommal kívánok neki további szép napot. 

Tűzi a Nap a fejünk tetejét, s most először kellemes a melege. 

–

Megmosakodva, tiszta öltözetben kerülök szem elé ismét, miként Édesapám mellett állok a trónteremben, még ő a becsület székén terpeszt, keresztülnézve minden egyéb jelenlévőn, engem is beleértve. Arca ráncos, orcája beesett, fényét vesztett, idős pillái alatt mély karikák ülnek - ahogy ránk néz, mindannyian évtizedekkel idősebbnek érezzük magukat, mintha az ő öregsége a mienkébe is bele kellene, hogy kerüljön. 

Nincs semmi életteli undok, megernyedt alakján, egyetlen dolog feszül csak az összeugrott vonásaira akasztva, az pedig a címe, a respektusa, az, ahogy az őrei és a hozzá beszélő pap mindannyian készek volnának gonosz testét a legszebb selymünkbe bugyolálni, majd ambróziát szolgálni neki reggelire. 

Súlyom egyik lábamról a másikra helyezem, még ujjaim összefonom a hátam mögött, és lenyelem a kesernyés gondolatát annak, milyen beteg leszek a Királytól. 

\- És a – kezd beszélni a pap, ahogy tisztességgel előre lép, várva arra, hogy Édesapám hideg bólintással noszogassa mondandója befejezésére. Nem különösebben kötötte le figyelmem eddig, hogy miről is volt pontosan szó, de ahogy az Éjjel Istennőjét képviselő, kopaszodó férfi szeme sarkából kitekint rám, mielőtt ismét beszélni kezdene, visszaránt a jelenbe. - A fiaddal, vele mi legyen? 

Ahogy felé fordítom fejem, nagyot nyel, megugrik ádámcsutkája, még vigyázban áll, de vállait egyszer sem látom megereszkedni - mintha félne kiereszteni a mellkasát tartó levegőt ferde orrán. 

\- Esetleg valami gondja van vele az Istennőnek? - Válaszol kérdéssel a papéra Édesapám, ahogy vékony tenyereit megtámasztja a trón két oldalán, hogy állásba segítse magát. Az őrök, már azok, amelyeknek lábfejei és maguk mellé szorított dárdái nem felém böknek, rögtön mellé loholnának, de a királyuk leinti őket, nem kér sajnálatukból. 

Ez az egyetlen elismerendő tulajdonsága. 

\- Minden tisztelettel – kezd bele ismét, de nem tisztelettől töredezik a hangja, inkább csak fél. Tőlem, attól, amit ezelőtt tettem, és mindentől, amit ezután fogok, a túl kevés távolságtól, mi engem tőle elválaszt. Valahol mosolyognivalónak találom, valahol elkeserítőnek, de a kettő között érdektelenség fekszik, s abba ejtem bele fejemet végül. - A legtöbben inkább nem szeretnének belé rohanni az ünnepélyen. 

Elkapja öreg, üres szemeit a papról, és az én fejemre szegezi őket, ahogy ingadozva áll a trón előtt, közömbösen összenyomva vékony ajkait bajsza alatt. Talán másodperceket időz engem figyelve, elfárasztva az elfáraszthatatlan testem a tekintetének szimpla fosztogatásával, mielőtt megigazgatná magán a fehér ruhaanyagot, s elcammogna mellettem. 

“Hát legyen”, tátogom, nem is követve törékeny, ujjongásba öltöztetett alakját, még szépen lassan elhagyja a termet, őreinek és a kopaszodó papnak szorosra fűzött körében. 

\- Hát legyen – feleli az én néma szavaimmal komikusan egybevágóan, és szám belsejére kell harapnom, hogy ne nevessek fel rajta, még kifordulnak a folyosóra, s azzal végleg maguk mögött felejtenek, egyedül a becsület székével a magas falak és kiállított szobrok között. 

Nevetséges, az, ahogy az apró, idővel büntetett férfi lábának nyomát csókolják, még az enyém után az utat is felégetnék, ha nem égne vele a birodalmunk; ahogy megvetnek, mert én erre születtem, hogy harcoljak, hogy vért ontsak, hogy hideg bizsergést felejtsek a nevemet emlegető nyelvek alatt, még őt az istenek irányába emelgetik, miközben minden általam oltott életre ő bökött ernyedt mutatójával előtte. 

Beleingatom a fejem a csendbe, s engedem pilláimnak, hadd rohangáljanak egy kicsit, körbe-körbe a helyiségben, elmém ujjai közé nyomva édes foszlányait a jövőképnek, melyben puszta ökleimmel zúzom darabjaira az Édesapámat ábrázoló mészkő szobrot, mely épp kedélyborzasztó diadalban mered vissza rám a trónnal párhuzamos vonalban. 

Szemközt a trónnal, egy egyenesen. A fehér, poros arc akkor is a hatalmon legelteti tekintetét, ha a Király maga nem foglalja el azt éppen. 

Felfelé csavarja ajkaim a gondolat, hogy mi imádnivalót találnak benne az emberek – ez a fájdító idea, a büdös irónia benne, és a hirtelen kényszer, mely belevág a gerincembe, így, ahogy meredek a becsület székére, mely megcsiklandoz minden izmot a végtagjaimban, hogy előre lépjek, alig három sürgős lépést és... 

Öntelt puffanással fordulok bele a trónba, s végig Édesapám mészkő szobrának szemeibe nézek közben, ahogy hátam megüti a párnázott támlát, még két kezem landol a karfán, lábaim pedig kényelmes terpeszbe teszem. 

Kórság módjára terjeszkedik az ijesztően kényelmes vigyor orcámon, mely két fülemet kész összekötni hosszában - a bűnös örömöm egyedül abból fakad, milyen kényelmetlenül visel magán a trón, még a Királyt ábrázoló szobor tétlen szemtanúja tiszteletlen tetteimnek. A fejem felett lebegő cím és a kezembe esésre készülő tekintély egyaránt ízetlen és kemény, hiába forgatom a nyelvemen, felesen ficánkolok. 

Királynak lenni, ha csak az üres terem is köszönt a félrevezető dicsőségben, kényelmetlen; mintha túl kicsi szandálba próbálnám minden erőmmel belenyomorgatni a lábam. 

És mintha nem lenne elég, hogy a követendő jövő képe bambán elhasal előttem, s lábfejemre vérzik, tovább hígítva a padlóra olvadt mosolyom maradékait, a magas falak közé halandóktól idegen, nekem mégis túlontúl ismerős ingerek osonnak be, hirdetve a komfortos magányom várható szertefoszlását. Beleforgatom a szemem abba, ahogy a levegő követhetetlenül megtelik jelenlétével, mintha az emberek egyszerű világának nehezére esne őt és isteni dicsőségét elviselni – megfagy az élet körülöttem egy egész pillanatra, súlyosabbnak érzem benne mozdulataimat, még mélyebbre süllyedek a trónban. 

Minden színében megtompul a trónterem, meghűl a mozdulatlan levegő, majd abszurd szél lebegteti meg a felsőm fodrait, s mire ismét fókuszálnak pilláim, már felbuktatja őket egy másik férfi hátának fenséges látványa a mészkőszobrok előtt. 

Arra sem hagy időt, hogy fáradt sóhajba köhöghessem békétlenségem. 

\- Mosolyogni való vagy abban a trónban - még csak felém sem néz, mégis megjegyzést tesz, még lopva kísér minden mészkőszobrot a vonalban, fejével követve szép formáikat egyesével. A válláig érő, arany hajának saját napfénye van, még a falak árnyai között is vonzza az unalmas valósághoz szokott szemeimet; majdhogynem elfelejtek felháborodni a szépen csengő sértésen. 

\- Szívmelengető, hogy mekkora távokat teszel meg csak azért, hogy belém köthess, Hyunjin - széles válla beleereszkedik a helyszínbe, mintha a gúnyos fogalmazásom tenné számára palotánkat otthonossá. Pöfékel egyet, pucér talpát megemelve a hanggal -, biztos élvezed, hogy sértegetsz. 

\- Sokat elmondd rólad, Jeongin herceg, hogy azt hiszed, ezzel téged sértegetlek - talán hármat lép, némán, mintha nem is lenne súlya a testnek, melyet a csontos lábfejei kecsesen cipelnek. Csak a tény, hogy apám szobra előtt ácsorgott egy darabig, különb ragyogásba öltözteti a mészkövet annál, mint amelyet akármelyikünk megérdemel -, és nem a trónodat. 

Nem néz ki rám, így még csak eszembe sem jut a magyarázkodás visszás talajába dugni a fejem. 

A szótlanságunkról leginkább az ismételt megállapodása tehet a teremben; most azonban minden szobor közül az enyém előtt pihen, hosszú, aranybarna karjait összefonva a háta mögött, ahogy tekintetét felszegi a mészkő formámra. Haja megcsiklandozza a ruhaanyag által el nem takart lapockáját, s egy egész momentumon keresztül csak figyeli az engem ábrázoló alkotást. Harag ül a poros arcomon, miközben kardot és pajzsot fogok, díszes mellvértet viselek; harcosként testesít meg, hatalmasként, s mégis csak az lobbantja lángra a büszkeségem, ahogy a Káosz Istene hosszan fixírozza formám. Kihúzom magam, s hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nem tudatosan. 

\- Elég lelombozó - mondja végül, nyersen, kereken, unottan. Vállaimat a méltóságérzetem tartja a helyén, ahogy ráemelem szemöldököm, még feljebb ülök -, a szobrod. 

\- Hogy mondod? - Tenyereim a térdemre nyomom, s állásba segítem saját magam, ahogy kifejezetten rút módon szólok az istenséghez, mielőtt megközelíteném. Ha helytelen is, nyelvemen nem marad fanyar nyoma. 

Hyunjin pedig egyenesen felkacag rajta, megannyi más helyett, mit tehetne, hullámzik vele a törzse és belesüt a Nap is, olyan lelkesen - közben továbbra is inkább hófehér, mozdulatlan formámnak tanúsítva drága figyelmét, mintsem nekem. Lépteimmel összehangolva karcolja bensőm minden centiméterét a lassan ébredező frusztráció. 

\- Nem hasonlítasz magadra – csak akkor hajlandó ismét szólni, mikor már közvetlenül mellette állok, messze, messze magam mögött felejtve a jövendő trónom. Két lábam biztosabban tartja súlyom, mint a becsület széke tette, s csak erősebbnek érzem magam az istenség közelében, közelről kémlelve, ahogy arcának oldalát furcsa, önálló ragyogás rajzolja körbe, még szüntelen lyukakat bökdös belém mondanivalójával -, veszélyesnek tűnsz rajta. 

Veszélyesnek. 

Bólintok egyet, mélyen, egyetértően, még bele is hajolok egy keveset, két oldalamon tartott karjaimból szélnek eresztve a feszültséget, még ő gúnyos mosolyra húzza telt ajkait - aztán mikor ismét kiegyenesedem, egyik lábfejem kéretlenül tapos a kikiáltott személyes terébe, ellentétes kezem pedig markánsan ragadja hüvelyk és a másik négy ujja közé a kerek állát, kényszerítve, hogy végre tényleg rám figyeljen. 

\- Az is vagyok – susogom, minden szótagot trágár erőszakba forgatva, ahogy egyenesen a szemeibe nézek, de azok a legkevésbé sem ugranak meg. Még csak ellenkezni sem próbál, helyette békés elégedettséggel tekint vissza rám, majdhogynem szófogadóan tenyerembe ejtve állkapcsát, mintha bizalmasa volnék, nem egy haragos félisten. 

Bizsergek minden ponton, ahol bőröm az övéhez ér, teljesen megtévesztve attól, milyen valósághűen pattog tűz ott, ahol nemes húst nyomnak össze bütykeim - a velem egymagas istenséghez így érni is főbenjáró bűnnek érződik, nagyobbnak annál, mint respektus nélkül elfoglalni a birodalmunk trónját, s mégsem akarom elengedni. 

A végtelenhez érnek hosszú ujjaim, időtlenhez, eternálishoz - határtalan sötét és semmibe nyúló minden, a Nap a horizont egyik felén és a másikon. Háború és terror. Az összes csoda, amit ember valaha látott, és az összes, amit nem. 

Minden, ami szép, és minden, ami borzalmas. 

\- Az is vagy - ismétli meg, sokkal finomabban annál, ahogy én tettem, mintha az ujjaim végén élő pusztítás valami káprázatos lenne. Tekintete mosolyog, finom félholdakban, ahogy hagyja, hadd fogjam, s még én próbálok mindenhova nézni, csak íriszeibe nem, legyen az a hamvas ajka, a gyengéd vonásai vagy a szemébe lógó haja, addig marad ideje megemelni kézfejét, s azt arcom jobb oldalára nyomni. Önkéntelen simulok a tapintásba, s annyi év ér hozzám hirtelen, talán ismét megszületek és meg is halok benne. - De nem olyan veszélyes, mint amilyenné én tehetnélek. 

A parázs, mit éreztem bőre alatt pattogni, nem figyelmeztet, mielőtt futótűzbe bocsátkozna - megégetem magam a saját tettlegességemmel, a buta képzelgésekkel arról, hogy miért lehet itt, s fájdalmamban elrántom a kezem, az arcom, mindenem, mit meggondolatlanul a közelébe engedtem. 

\- Megint ez – jegyzem meg ellépve tőle és csalódás csöpög a számból, ahelyett, hogy befejezném. Megint te, ahogy próbálsz felcsalni a hegy tetejére. 

Megint te, ahogy próbálsz hasznodra fordítani. 

\- Te sem akarhatsz egész életedben ebben a gyerekszékben ülni, Jeongin – int állával a trón felé, amiből ő csalt ki, másodperceket sem pazarolva arra, hogy olyan hamisan finom legyen, mint az előbb volt, vagy épp szabadkozni próbáljon. Megmosolygom, úgy összeszorítva fogaimat, mintha egyszerre próbálnám az összeset puszta erőből kettétörni. - Több vagy ennél - szól megint, nekem pedig belecsavarodik a gyomrom, ahogy fittyet hány az általam tágított távolságra, s átszökken felette, mintha megtehetné. Megpróbál a karom után nyúlni, de előbb kapom el, mint hogy fejében megfoganhatna a gondolat -, több lehetnél. 

\- Úgy érted isten – dobom vissza neki azt, amit igazából mondani szeretne, szám belsejére harapva, mielőtt Hyunjin fenséges kicsinyessége eloldozza minden láncom, én pedig egyszeri haragomban magunkra borítom a palotát. 

\- Úgy értem halhatatlan - böki ki, ahogy ismét bevág elém, mikor elfordulnék, mintha a vérem minden olyan eleméhez beszélne, ami ismeri az ő sötétjét, az ő végtelenjét, az ő kezdetét és az ő borzalmait. Mintha haza akarná hívni az értékesebbik felemet. - Változás. Minden, amit szeretnél - a lelkemig bámul, majdnem őszintén, és valahol vágyom rá, arra, amit ilyen könnyedén megígér, valahol tényleg zsibbadok érte, de semminek nem vagyok a fele. 

Ismét elfordulok, de ezúttal el is sétálok mellette. Egész félistenként veti próba alá azt, pontosan mennyi fáradozásába kerül, hogy úgy bábozhasson velem, ahogy ő szeretne. 

Ennél sokkal többe. 

\- De ha te kiskirályt szeretnél játszani, Jeongin herceg, hát legyen – dobja utánam a szavakat, felkapva az információt, amit a megérkezésekor önként a kezébe adtam, s az első adandó alkalommal a hasznára váltva azt. 

Ha az istenhez nem szólhat bennem, majd a bizonytalansághoz fog. 

Nagy visszhanggal torpanok meg megint. 

\- És mégis - kérdezem, ahogy visszafordulok, nagy hanggal, nagyobbal, mint én vagyok, nagyobbnál, mint ami akármikor lehetnék. Hyunjin összeszorítja ajkait -, miben különb az attól, mintha istennek tettetném magam veled? 

\- Az emberek sosem fognak elismerni – nem kertel, csak kimondja, egyenesen a szemembe néz közben, s teljes nyugalom uralkodik az arcán. 

Valami ég bennem, ahogy leejtem tekintetem, belül és mélyen, s nem múlik a mellettünk rohanó pillanatokkal, a legkevésbé sem. 

\- Vagy elég borzalmas ahhoz, hogy erről is hazudj nekem, Hyunjin? - A kő a lábunk alatt nem vesz el abból, amit érzek, így ismét megajándékozom teljes figyelmemmel. Belebugyolálom, fenséges tetőtől isteni talpig, kényelmetlenül, tisztán és nyersen. - Hogy az istenek között ez majd másként lesz? 

Alig hármat dobban a szívem a csendben, melyben Hyunjin próbál mondani valamit, melyben igyekszik helytállni a feladatnak, s újabb valótlant adni az övéhez képest oly’ fiatal kezeimbe - könnyen kellene, hogy menjen neki, nem ez volna az első, nem ez lenne az utolsó, s mégis, szótlan marad. Pillái a távba törnek, s mielőtt ismét rám kellene néznie, durván megrázza a fejét, minden tincsét az arcába csapva, aztán ahogy megjelent, úgy nyomtalanul el is tűnik a trónteremből, maga után csak a felsőmet cibáló, bizarr szelet felejtve. 

\- Én is így gondoltam – suttogom, már csak magamnak, a szobroknak, Hyunjin még forró helyének mögöttem, a tompa helyiség színtelen falainak. 

Ha isten, ha király, ha mindkettő, és ha egyik sem leszek a jövőben, nem számít. 

Most csak egyedül vagyok.

**Author's Note:**

> az akhilleusz dala erősen megihletett így a visszatérő fájdalmak között itt-ott, amivel a könyv elolvasása járt, tehát javarészt ez semmi több csak az utóhatása az akhilleusz dala agymenésemnek. valamiért a sokadik javítás után sem utálom, szóval :)
> 
> valamit még akartam mondani arról, hogy nem tudom még a történet keretei között eldönteni, hogy inkább a jeongin/seungmin vagy a jeongin/hyunjin felé hajlok - ha esetleg nyitok ennek az AU-nak egy szériát, majd kiderül, hova jutottam vele végül hehe 
> 
> ez az első itt posztolt munkám, egyébként, őszintén fogalmam sincs, hogy mit csinálok - de ha eljutottál idáig, köszönöm, hogy elolvastad, és ha esetleg formáltál véleményt közben, örömmel olvasnám a kommentek között !!


End file.
